falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pre-War outfit (Fallout 3)
) 6 (others) |repair =Pre-War outfits |variants =(Dirty) pre-War casualwear (Dirty) pre-War parkstroller outfit (Dirty) pre-War relaxedwear (Dirty) pre-War spring outfit (Grimy) pre-War businesswear |baseid ='Clean': , (casual.) , (parkstr.) (relaxedwear) (spring outfit) Dirty: (casualwear) (parkstroller) (relaxedwear) , (spr. o.) |item name2 =Pre-War hat |dr2 =1 |hp2 =15 |effects2 =Perception +1 |weight2 =1 |value2 =8 |repair2 =Pre-War baseball cap Pre-War bonnet Pre-War hat |variants2 =Pre-War baseball cap Pre-War bonnet Pre-War hat Shady hat Takoma Park Little Leaguer cap Kid's baseball cap Mysterious Stranger hat |baseid2 = (baseball cap) (bonnet) (hat) }} Pre-War outfits are a type of clothing found in Fallout 3. Casualwear and relaxedwear (as well as their dirty variants) can be repaired with each other. Similarly, parkstroller and spring outfits (as well as their dirty variants) can be used to fix each other. All of these outfits are for sale from the clothing shop in Tenpenny Tower and Rivet City. Outfits (Dirty) pre-War casualwear Used before the Great War, this can still be found in 2277 on characters in many locations. For males, it is a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown sweater-vest and dark pants. For females, it is a light blue short-sleeved dress with black high-heels. (Dirty) pre-War parkstroller outfit Found in a suitcase on the boat underneath Arefu, or in a house in Minefield. For men, it consists of a white short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. For women, it is a spring green sundress with a yellow ribbon waistband and yellow high-heels. The dirty version weighs 10 lbs, which is unusually high in comparison to the 2 lbs of the clean version. (Dirty) pre-War relaxedwear Pre-War relaxedwear is a long-sleeve blue shirt with a greenish brown sweater-vest and slacks if the player character is male. For female player characters, it is a short-sleeved greenish brown dress with black ribbon belt and black high-heeled shoes. (Dirty) pre-War spring outfit A pre-War spring outfit can be found outside Dukov's Place in a suitcase, close to the Anchorage Memorial. For males, it consists of a red plaid short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. For females, it is a pink sundress with a red ribbon belt and red high-heels. Variants with different bonuses * (Grimy) pre-War businesswear Locations * Abraham Washington wears one in Rivet City's Capitol Preservation Society. * The people of Andale wear this type of clothing. * Can be found in houses such as the ones in Minefield. * The clothing can also be found in various containers around the Capital Wasteland. Headwear Pre-War baseball cap right|100px A red baseball cap, the kind worn on those hot summer days before the Great War. Pre-War baseball caps can be found in various locations and shops in the Capital Wasteland. Talking with Stanley at the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday party and asking if he has any more gifts will result in a free cap. One can then be found in the Lone Wanderer's dresser at the start of Escape!. This headwear can be looted from Overseer Mack's body (if one kills Mack, and if they killed Overseer Almodovar previously) in Trouble on the Homefront. The pre-War baseball cap is undersized when worn by children. It is anchored inside the head mesh and will clip through a child-character-model's face and forehead. Pre-War bonnet right|120px A pre-War woman's bonnet. The bonnet appears the same regardless of the gender of the wearer. An example can be found in New Urban Apparel. If the player character is female, on her tenth birthday she might receive this item instead of the pre-War baseball cap. Pre-War hat right|110px The pre-War hat is similar to a modern fedora. In total, there are around 20 of these all over the Capital Wasteland. One is worn by Mister Burke, and another is left in his house in Megaton. There is also a huge collection in wardrobes throughout Calvert Mansion in Point Lookout. Variants with different stats * Kid's baseball cap Unique variants * Shady hat * Takoma Park Little Leaguer cap * Mysterious Stranger hat Notes The clean version of pre-War outfits can be found in wardrobes in many locations throughout the Capital Wasteland. Gallery Pre War kids outfit.png|Pre-War kid's outfit PreWar outfit CA1.jpg|Concept art PreWar outfit concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development FO3 misc outfits.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 3 headwear ru:Довоенная весенняя одежда